


Fate

by AlyssAlenko



Series: A little bit of Shenko Paradise [40]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: 100 word challenge, Angst, Control Ending, Crucible, F/M, Shepard's death, Sorry Not Sorry, Spoilers, The End, implied shenko, setting the scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 09:19:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9541295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlyssAlenko/pseuds/AlyssAlenko
Summary: For the MEFFW 100 word drabble challenge, Prompt: There was no stopping it...Given threes choices, Shepard makes the ultimate sacrifice to save the galaxy. No one said it would be easy...





	

There was no stopping it, the events had been set in motion long before her time...or so Sovereign had said. If that was true, she was predestined to meet Kaidan, to die--twice--to save the world, and that was a heavy burden to bear on one soldier's shoulders. She took a shaky breath trying not to jostle the gunshot wound in her side, stood up as straight as she could, and grasped the two blue pillars in front of her. She screamed. It was a ragged, shredded sound, torn from a broken body that couldn't take much more.


End file.
